Rise from the Ashes
by SkyGirl68
Summary: Courtney Flame. Burned form a house fire in her childhood, an outcast, kicked out of her foster home to live on the streets. Her only option is to join the Sky Army. But she will never give in. Her best friend, Amelia Derplou, is the last survuiving Squid girl, and Courtney is determined to not join the army that killed her friends family. OCS CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

_"Fire! Fire! Fire!" Alarms rang out on the crystal clear summer night. The 5 year old girl backed up in her room, the flames grazing her cheek. She cried out in pain, backing into the corner. The smoke filled her lungs, and she fell, passed out from smoke inhalation._

"Hi, I'm Angela Matthews, reporting live from 6547 Rose Street, where a house has caught fire. The crisis has already caused 4 deaths, the youngest being a. 18 month old boy. There is still one family member unaccounted for, that being five year old Courtney. We will be back with the latest on this tragedy after these commercial messages.

That was 10 years ago. Hi. My name is Courtney Flame. Ironic, no? I think so. My entire family dies in a fire, and our last name is Flame. I'm currently headed to the docks, where my only friend lives. You see, I would have a ton more friends if they all didn't think I was so repulsive. The fire left huge burns all over my face and arms, it's a wonder I'm not dead. Now, back to my friend. Amelia is… different. That's probably why we're friends.

More like freaks that like hanging out together.

I reached the comforting sand of the beach, and sure enough, there was the black haired girl sitting out in the water. I grinned and dove in.

I swam about a hundred blocks from shore, where my friend was waiting for me.

You're probably wondering about the whole 'freak' thing.

Amelia is a Squid Girl, meaning she's half squid. She is constantly hunted by the notorious army known by the Sky Army. She is in hiding for the moment; her family has been killed by them already. It was a sore subject, and I knew better then to bring it up.

I sighed and muttered a hello.

She frowned, knowing that whenever I acted like that, something was horribly wrong. She didn't have to even say the words before I confessed.

"Mrs. Brown is kicking me out."

Mrs. Brown was my foster mother that didn't care for me at all. Whenever I talked, she would look at me like I had just climbed out of the sewers. She barely gave me any food, but she was the only shelter that would ever be offered. I was apparently 'too old' for the orphanage, which didn't make sense. I was only 15!

Amelia frowned. "That's awful! What're you going to do now?"

I glared at the gentle waves lapping around me. "My only option is to join Sky Army, but of course, I'll never do that. That would be horrible! I hear that all they do is kill."

She frowned. "That's horrible! I wish-"

Her sentence was cut off as many black clad figures dropped from the sky, out of a Redstone helicopter. I noticed that they all had the signature purple and gold insignias on their uniforms. Oh no.

Sky Army.


	2. Chapter 2

All I remember is a blur. I saw flashes of a guy with green headphones grabbing Amelia before she had the chance to swim away. Two guys, one in a red and black hoodie and one in a space suit pulled me away from Amelia. I kept screaming_, "She didn't do a thing! She did nothing to you! You're all killers!" _

There was a guy in a white shirt and black and green headphones restraining me from getting to Amelia, and I gave him a hard time doing so. I trashed around, screaming. Eventually he called over his friend, and she stuck a needle in my arm, putting a stop to my thrashing around. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Amelia's panicked eyes.

I woke up in a comfy bed. I examined the room around me to see that the walls were a very light pink color, with all the normal things one would have in a bedroom. Drawers, a closet, a small desk, and the bed I was sitting on. When I looked closer, I could see a picture frame on the opposite wall. I peered at the picture and my fists clenched. There was a guy and a girl, evidently boyfriend and girlfriend, laughing. The guy had his arm around the girl's back.

You may think it was a normal picture and may be wondering why I was so mad; it was because I recognized the guy. He had mostly black and grey clothing on, with sunglasses and a purple and gold amulet around his neck.

SkyTheKidRS himself. I reached up to rip the portrait off the wall when the door opened. It was the same girl from the picture; she was wearing a blue shirt and rainbow bracelets. She had red shoes and black pants. The one thing that stood out was her hair. It was two colors, pink and purple. Pink on the right, purple on the left.

(Yes, Dawn is in the story. If you have a problem with that, then leave now.)

"Hi" She said. "I'm Dawn."

I frowned at her. "Why did you guys knock me out?"

"You were freaking out, the squid would have come over and hurt you, and Ty couldn't hold you down or pull you away. We did it for your own good."

I stood up angrily. "That's because I was trying to get her away from you guys! You're hurting her as we speak, aren't you! She wouldn't have hurt me! She's my only friend!" I sat down on the bed, curling my knees up to my chest. I was too angry to even cry. Amelia, poor innocent Amelia was being tortured, somewhere in this… place.

Dawn tried to sit on the bed next to me, but I gave her a death glare that made her back off.

Why do I lose so many people? My parents, my big sister Kathy, my baby brother Jacob. Jacob would have turned eleven last week. He died an 18 month old baby. Now it was Amelia.

"Maybe I shouldn't have any friends, they just get killed anyway." I muttered under my breath.

But I immediately flashed back to the time that I had brought ice cream all the way out into the ocean, Just so Amelia could have a taste. I remembered her laughing when I showed up with the soggy bowl.

I liked that feeling, the feeling of having friends.

Poor Dawn didn't seem to know what to do, and was standing there awkwardly. I didn't even notice when she left. She soon reappeared with a man by her side. I recognized him and cursed under my breath. He gave me a confused look and Dawn whispered the entire conversation in his ear. He nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. Glares couldn't stop him however much I tried.

"How would you like to stay with the Sky Army for a while, until you get back on your feet? I heard from town you had no place to stay." Sky said eagerly.

I looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Hell no. I am not staying with the people who murdered my best friend. Especially if asked by _you."_ I spat.

Sky looked taken aback. "The squid girl isn't dead, you know that, right?"

My head shot up. "And how would I know you're not lying?"

He smiled weakly. "I can take her to you."

Meh. Boredom. Enjoy the chapter... AND REVIEWWWW also please send in OCs...

Name:

Age:

Weapon of choice:

appearance: (Include clothes please!)

Place in story (NO youtuber siblings please!)

so yeah... That's all.

-Becca


	3. OC RESULTS!

Hey guys! thanks so much for the insane amount of OCs I received. Here are the ones I picked, 3 from , and 3 from wattpad.

PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT BE MAD IF YOUR CHARACTER IS NOT ON HERE! EVEN IF THEY ARE NOT, I WILL TRY TO FIT THEM IN. SORRY I COULDNT HAVE THEM ALL HERE :(

In order of appearance in story: (I drew sticks for this so yeah...)

Penname Character name Site

DeadTuber Megan

EnderMagic979 Erin

LovinglyTragic Squilisha Wattpad

OliviaLovesSnow Snow Girl Wattpad

enderpop enderpop Wattpad

Guest Sakura

Please, don't be mad if youre not there. It was tough deciding, I literally drew sticks for it.

Luv!

-Becca


	4. Chapter 3

3

I practically sprinted down the hall, getting way ahead of Sky and Dawn. They told me they were holding Amelia in the center of the base. It was a huge base, made of gold (I refuse to call it budder!) and obsidian. Sky and Dawn had caught up to me and steered me into a giant iron room.

I saw a giant fish tank looking thing at the end of the wall, with two guys guarding it. I recognized one as the guy with the green headphones that had been holding me away from Amelia. I gave him a glare and looked at the other guy. I couldn't see his face, he had a full spacesuit on, it was blue with an orange helmet and details on it.

Sky walked up and smiled at the guys.

"Courtney, this is TrueMU and deadlox. Just call them Jason and Ty."

I completely ignored him and ran up to Amelia.

"How are you? Did they hurt you? Can I beat them up? What just happened?" The questions came spewing out before I could stop them.

Amelia laughed, and answered "Umm, good I guess, No, No, I don't know."

I laughed as she tried to answer all my questions.

"You're seriously Ok? Promise you're telling the truth?"

"I promise."

We chatted for a while longer; she told me that they hadn't wanted to hurt her because she was half human, after all. Huh. Maybe they're not ruthless killers to _everything_.

I thought about Sky's offer. I needed to stay here, for Amelia, and I had nowhere else to go.

I turned to him.

"Sky, I know I said some pretty rude stuff when you asked me before, but… I really do need a place to stay. I am not saying I'll go and kill squids, but I do need a place to stay and food to eat."

He nodded. "I respect that you don't want to kill the squids. I guess we can get someone to show you where an open room is. He saw a random recruit wander by the hallway we were in, and called her out.

"Hey Megan! Can you show this new recruit to an empty room?"

I wasn't sure about the whole 'recruit' thing, but I didn't say anything.

(My first time using an OC that isn't mine. Tell meh how I do DeadTuber and EnderMagic :D)

She was about 4 years older than me, with bright flaming red hair. She was wearing some kind of chainmail-like red armor, similar to Sky's. and a black cloak. Her blue-green eyes seemed to be staring at deadlox rather than me. He gave her a little wave and she smiled back.

She finally turned to me.

"So, you're the new recruit, huh. I'm Megan."

"I'm Courtney… And I'd just like to say this. If I had any other choice, I wouldn't be here."

She gave Sky a confused look and walked me down a short hallway, where there was a room. The sign on the door read) (**5,386,862)( ** (That's his actual subscriber count LOL)

"That's a big number… I muttered. She stared at me. "Yeah. We got a lot of recruits. You're going to have a roommate… we can't help that we have this many recruits, we have to be roomies sometimes. Her name is Erin, she's pretty nice."

The door was opened by a girl about my age, with long wavy brown hair and a cute red and white striped top. He smiled and invited me in.

The room was about medium size, with a bunk bed and a two small dressers over on one wall. There was a shelf that had a gold (I still refuse to call it budder) sword on it and a bow. The bow was shimmering faintly, so I guessed it was enchanted. The golden sword had the same shimmer. The walls were painted a pale yellow.5,386,8615,386,861

Erin sat on the bed. "So, you're the girl with the squid friend."

I looked up, surprised. "So word travels fast around here, huh.

She shook her head. "What I mean to say is… I've seen you before, a few years ago. You were on the beach, with some strange girl, she had dark blue hair. I recognized her a squid, but managed to lead the Sky Army patrol the other way.

I remembered that day. I had seen the patrol from across the water. One of the recruits had looked at me, said something to the others. I thought that we would both die for sure… but they just walked away.

OC's from DeadTuber and EnderMagic979


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

Erin and I talked for a while longer, about an hour, and before long, a girl knocked on the door and came in. She seemed a bit younger than me, 13 maybe? She had long brown hair past her shoulders and red earmuffs and a red scarf.

"Hi!" she said. She turned to Erin. "Sky wanted to know if you wanted to go on patrol. You interested? It's going to be me, Sky, and Jerome. We're just going to the beach, looking around a bit, and coming back."

Erin shrugged. "I'll be there in a minute… I got a new roommate! This is Courtney."

I tried to avoid the fact that everyone was staring at my scars, but it was pretty noticeable, so I just blushed and turned away.

Olivia sensed the awkwardness and changed the subject quickly.

"Hey Courtney, you might want to come too! It would be good so you could just get to know the area around the base a bit better."

I shrugged and nodded. "Is there anything I need to bring? Like a weapon or something?"

Erin looked thoughtful for a moment before suggesting that I go down to the armory to get some light armor and a weapon just in case we did get attacked, which, I was assured, was highly unlikely.

-She's at the armory now, okay?-

I browsed the large selection of weapons, ranging from power V bows to even crappy things like wooden Bane of Arthropods swords. I guess if you had a spider in your room, and it was only one spider… Yeah I got nothing.

Soon, something caught my eye.

An old diamond blade sat in the corner, barley used and shimmering faintly. The sword had no tag on it, so I asked the guy managing the weapons what enchants it had.

"Fire aspect II, and Knockback IV, I think." The guy replied. I immediately told him I wanted it, and he frowned.

"You don't want this sword, miss. It was confiscated form the squids."

This, of course, made me want the sword more. I haggled with the guy for about fifteen minutes, and eventually he let me have it.

_Finally._

Now that I looked at it, it was a darker blue then most diamonds, with navy blue specs of what appeared to be squid blood were on the tip. I shuddered at the thought, and promised myself I would clean that off later.

I met up with the rest of the patrol at the front of the base.

We armored up and got ready to go…

**Kay! That's done, next fic…. XD. sorry for neglecting this one… I feels bad :( But, LovinglyTragic, Squilisha shall be next! **

**Olivia is OliviaLovesSnow**


End file.
